Abysmal
by Jojo6
Summary: The title's one BIG hint. Spoilers for Abyss. Very short episode addition. Oh, and, it's S/J.


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is an original MGM, Greenburg/Anderson, Gekko, Top Secret, Kawoosh! production.  
Any material relating to Stargate SG-1 is for entertainment only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights. In other words, I own nadda. 

Spoilers: Season Six, 'Abyss' 

A/N: Missing scene from 'Abyss' which I just saw again a few days ago. I didn't really want to put this up and it's been sitting on my computer for a number of days, along with other, strange little ficlets. It's not really much, sorry. 

* 

* 

* 

Sam was waiting in the control room, at the base of the ramp, her arms wrapped around her torso as if she was cold. 

It had been two hours. 

Two hours of waiting, of her standing there, feeling cold. Jonas had come and gone several times, murmured placating, supposedly reassuring comments to her, touched her shoulder. 

She hadn't said anything. 

Teal'c had come, put his hand briefly on the small of her back and told her in no uncertain terms that they had done all they could do, but if Colonel O'Neill was not back in three hours, he would go out and search for their friend, whether or not it was sanctioned by the USAF. 

Behind her in the control room, the technicians carried out their duties in a respectful silence. General Hammond was in his office, keeping the President informed, and refusing to pace. 

Suddenly, it started. 

**'' Unauthorised off-world activation! Unauthorised off-world activation!''**

Sam prayed. Prayed harder than she'd ever prayed before. _Oh, please. Oh please. Let it be him. Let it be him. Let him be standing. Let him behimself._

**'' Defence team to the gate room. Defence team to the gate room.''**

Klaxons blared, lights flashed. Panic ensued. The Stargate symbols lit up one by one. The kawoosh filled the room with blue light just before the iris was closed. 

**'' Receiving Alpha site ****IDC****.''**

Sam felt something related to a smile flicker on her face, then it was gone. The iris was opened and she stepped forward, in front of the defence team, standing on the ramp itself. 

Waiting, still waiting. 

**'' Defence team stand down.''**

A figure stepped through the event horizon. Drab against the beautiful, shocking blue. Brown, loose clothes. It moved down a step and then the wormhole shut down, no longer receiving enough information to keep it open. Sam's eyes stayed on the figure, on the face that she could see now so clearly. The hair, the eyes, the clothes. 

She walked up the ramp towards him as he took another step down. Then she was standing right in front of him. 

Moment after moment ticked by, the gate room in silence. 

Jack and Sam stared at each other. 

Just Jack. Just Sam. 

She didn't want to look away from his eyes, from the reality of his eyes, but part of her wanted to run. She remembered that look, hadn't thought she'd ever see that look again, and it gave her a cold chill in her heart. 

'' Hey,'' she said, finally. Nothing spectacular. Nothing romantic, not for Jack 'n' Sam. 

He didn't respond, but he stepped towards her heavily as if his weight was no longer holding him. Her arms went around him automatically, her chin sliding onto the perfect fit of his shoulder. She felt his own hands clasp her tightly around her back as he bent over her, resting his whole head on her shoulder. No holding back, not this time. The embrace was tight, each others hearts behind it entirely. No one looking at them now would think they were anything but lovers. 

Ironic really. They were everything but lovers. 

She felt his mouth brush the bare skin of her neck, felt his lips press very briefly where no one could see, then he pulled himself up, like a puppet whose strings had been tugged. 

'' Take me to the infirmary, Carter,'' he told her. 

She stepped up to his side and helped him wrap his arm about her shoulder, realised that now he'd started trembling, that there was a sheen of gloss to his face that hadn't been there moments before. She was too afraid to ask. '' Yes, sir.'' 

Hammond nodded at them both tightly. '' Good to have you home, Jack.'' 

'' Really good to be home,'' Colonel O'Neill responded wryly. '' You'll forgive me if I don't salute.'' 

'' As always, Jack.'' 

They walked slowly along the corridor. '' We should get your a gurney,'' she murmured. 

'' You're perfect, thank you.'' 

She turned her head towards him, pressed her forehead against his shoulder as they walked into the ready elevator. She thanked the airman who'd held it for them and was grateful when the doors closed. Together, they backed towards a corner where he pressed her in, wrapped his arms about her and leaned. 

'' What happened?'' she asked, because she was afraid too. 

'' Sarcophagus.'' 

Did he mean he'd been put in it unnecessarily or... or... '' Withdrawal?'' 

'' Yes.'' 

'' How many'' 

'' More than Daniel.'' 

She felt her face crumple in preparation for tears so she tucked it into the crook of his neck. '' The Tok'ra?'' 

'' Snaked off as soon as I was about to be captured. Sam, I just have to I'm sorry, but'' 

She opened her mouth to ask him what but he stopped that effectively by pressing his mouth against hers. Automatically, she resisted - he was hurt, he was vulnerable, they shouldn't be doing this - but the desperate way he was kissing her soon changed her mind. Besides, she was desperate for this contact too. They'd been apart so long. She opened her mouth, let him in, used all the strength she had to hold him up and assured him with this kiss that she was there, she would always be there, just for him. 

By the time they hit level twenty-one, they were separated, though not by much. The doors opened. 

'' Take me to the infirmary. Then go and get Jonas and Teal'c. Pretend like you're just a good little 2IC. Yes, sir, no, sir me like there's no tomorrow.'' 

She was nodding already, saw where he was heading. Fine, the gate room scene. That was understandable. Hammond would let that slide. But clinging all the way to the infirmary? Being clingy in the infirmary? Doing all the things to help that she wanted too? Unacceptable. 

'' I am a good little 2IC,'' she pointed out. '' Except for the little part.'' 

He patted her behind weakly as they hobbled out of the elevator. 


End file.
